ten years
by de hyuk1015
Summary: 10 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk saling mengenal/kyuhyuk/gs/oneshot


Kyu: "hyukkie"

Hyuk: "ya"

Kyu: "aku sedang jatuh cinta"

Hyuk: "cukup kyu, aku bosan mendengarnya"

Kyu: "hyukkiiiieeeee"

Hyuk: "ya kyunniiiiii, ok, siapa wanita bodoh itu?"

Kyu: "apa kamu ingin mengetahuinya?"

Hyuk: "tidak sama sekali :P"

Kyu: "serius? Apa kamu tak ingin tahu siapa wanita yang beruntung mendapatkan seorang cho kyuhyun?"

Hyuk: "tidak sama sekali. Karena aku yakin, nanti kamu akan membawa wanita itu padaku"

Kyu: "percaya diri sekali"

Hyuk: "aku mengenalmu bukan kemarin sore kyu, kita sudah berteman 10 tahun. Dan sudah berapa kali kamu membawa wanita dan mengenalkannya padaku?"

Kyu: "dan sebanyak itu pula kamu tak suka dengan wanita pilihanku. yang ini berbeda, aku berjanji, ini yang terakhir kalinya"

Hyuk: "apa kamu ingin melamarnya dan menikahinya?"

Kyu: "ya"

Hyuk: "aku turut berduka kyu"

Kyu: "kamu patah hati ya?"

Hyuk: "BIG NO, kyu. Aku hanya kasihan dengan calon istrimu, mengapa dia mau menjadi isrimu"

Kyu: "hha,, nanti kamu akan tahu sendiri wanita BODOH mana yang mau menerimaku"

Hyuk: "baiklah kenalkan dia padaku besok"

Kyu: "Siap. Tapi hyukkie"

Hyuk: "ada apa lagi?"

Kyu: "aku belum mengutarakan cintaku"

Hyuk: "dasar bodoh. Biasanya itu bukan masalah besar untukmu"

Kyu: "sudah ku bilang, dia wanita yang berbeda hyukkie. Aku masih ragu"

Hyuk: "kenapa ragu? Kamu jangan sembarang memilih wanita menjadi isrimu kyu"

Kyu: "oleh karena itu aku akan membawamu padanya sebagai quality control"

Hyuk: "seperti apa dia?"

Kyu: "dia seperti dirimu"

Hyuk: "seperti diriku?"

Kyu: "ya, dia sangat manis"

Hyuk: "thank you ^^"

Kyu: "you're welcome :D"

Hyuk: "kamu mengenalnya dimana?"

Kyu: "aku sudah lama mengenalnya. 10 tahun yang lalu"

Hyuk: "kamu tak sedang membicarakanku kan?"

Kyu: "hho, do u think that?"

Hyuk: "I think … yupz"

Kyu: "what if It is true?"

Hyuk: "sorry kyu, aku sudah punya pilihan.. dont be sad please.."

Kyu: "berani benar kamu menolakku"

Hyuk: "hha, aku tak pernah takut padamu kyu. Ceritakan lagi tentangnya."

Kyu: "besok aku akan mengenalkannya padamu, kurasa kamu akan lebih memahami dia dibandingkan denganku"

Hyuk: "baiklah, ku tunggu besok"

Kyu: "ku jemput besok pukul 10"

Hyuk: "OK.. good nite"

Kyu: "hv a nice dream"

.

Keesokan harinya..

"hyukkie, kamu sudah siap? Cepat dia sedang menunggu kita" seorang namja jangkung sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kamar.

"sebentar" teriak seorang wanita dari dalam kamar.

Cklek..

Seorang wanita keluar dari kamar. Manis, putih, gummy smile, dan anggun. Wanita itu mengenakan mini dress putih, rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang diikat.

"ayo" ajak wanita itu, bibirnya tersenyum manis.

"kemana?" si namja jangkung mendadak jadi _blank_ melihat sahabatnya yang menurutnya…. Sangat cantik.

"tentu saja ke calon isrimu itu" eunhyuk menggandeng tangan kyuhyun, setengah menyeret, karena kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya sadar dari rasa kagumnya pada eunhyuk.

"hyukkie, kemana hyukkie yang boyish?" tanya kyuhyun ketika sudah kembali ke alam nyata.

"aku juga punya pengumuman yang penting untukmu hari ini"

Eunhyuk terus mengembangkan senyumnya, tapi Kyuhyun merasakan semacam firasat buruk.

.

"kenapa kita ke rumahmu kyu?" eunhyuk memandang kyuhyun dengan heran.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas pertanyaan eunhyuk dengan senyum, dia keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengajak eunhyuk untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun menarik tangan eunhyuk dan membuat eunhyuk berdiri di depan cermin yang besar, kini eunhyuk bisa melihat seluruh badannya.

"mana dia?" eunhyuk melihat ke sekeliling kamar kyuhyun, tapi tak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya dan kyuhyun.

"apa kamu tak melihatnya? dia ada di hadapanmu sekarang" kyuhyun mengarahkan kepala eunhyuk ke cermin.

"aku? Aku wanita bodoh yang kamu maksud itu?" dengan ekspresi kagetnya, eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"hyukkie, aku memang tak pandai dalam merangkai kata. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menyatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. 10 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk membuat kita saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku tak tahu perasaan ini sejak kapan muncul. tapi setiap aku bersamamu, aku merasa nyaman, aku tak suka jika kamu sering pergi bersama donghae atau sungmin, aku merasa kamu hanya untukku. Aku, aku, arrrgh,, I love you hyukkie"

"kyu" eunhyuk mendadak murung.

"aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kamu merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Jika perasaan ini hanya ada padaku, maka lupakan saja. Aku hanya, aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan perasaan ini, aku hanya ingin kamu mengetahui perasaan ku padamu."

"kyu, aku mendapatkan beasiswa di Inggris, besok pagi aku akan berangkat" eunhyuk menggenggam tangan kyuhyun.

"inikah yang ingin kamu beritahukan padaku?" tanya kyuhyun lemas. Eunhyuk mengangguk, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"besok antar aku ke airport ya?"

"lalu bagaimana dengan …"

"kita berteman saja" eunhyuk memotong kalimat kyuhyun, tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan kyuhyun.

Wajah sedih kyuhyun tak bisa dia sembunyikan lagi, tapi kyuhyun pun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, "baiklah. Besok aku harus menjemputmu jam berapa?"

.

"pesawatku sebentar lagi berangkat. Jangan merindukanku ya" eunhyuk memeluk kyuhyun dan mencium pipi kyuhyun kilat.

"h-hyuk" kyuhyun kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan eunhyuk. "kamu m-mencium pipiku?"

"pipi dan kupingmu memerah kyu, hha kyu, kamu sangat lucu" eunhyuk tertawa geli melihat wajah kyuhyun yang merona merah.

"berani benar kamu menciumku tanpa persetujuanku" kyuhyun menyeringai.

"hha, aku tak takut kyu" eunhyuk tertawa lagi.

Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung ketika eunhyuk dan kyuhyun saling tatap, mereka berdua saling mengalihkan pandangan mereka, rona merah menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

"kyu, aku harus pergi. Aku ingin kamu membaca ini ketika aku sudah pergi. See you kyu" eunhyuk menyerahkan surat kepada kyuhyun, lalu mengambil kopernya, dan berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun tanpa melihat kyuhyun. wajahnya terus menunduk.

"hyukkie, tunggu aku" kyuhyun berlari dan memeluk eunhyuk dari belakang. "biarkan aku memelukmu, aku ingin mengingat aroma tubuhmu"

Eunhyuk memutar badannya dan balik memeluk kyuhyun.

"aku pasti kembali kyu, jangan buatku semakin berat melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkanmu. Kamu tahu kan, ini mimpi terbesarku. Aku tak meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya" ucap eunhyuk.

"aku mencintaimu hyukkie"

"stop kyu, sudah ku bilang kita lebih baik berteman saja" eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"maafkan aku" kyuhyun memeluk eunhyuk lagi.

Mereka saling berpelukan sampai pengumuman pesawat eunhyuk segera berangkat.

Tanpa kata-kata kyuhyun melepaskan kepergian eunhyuk.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke mobilnya. Kyuhyun membaca surat yang diberikan eunhyuk ketika sudah duduk di mobilnya.

_Kyu.._

_Maafkan aku.._

_Terpaksa kemarin aku harus menolakmu.._

_Aku hanya tak ingin, kamu menghalangi kepergianku mengejar cita-citaku.._

_Kamu tahu, kamu adalah halangan terbesarku untuk tak pergi._

_Dan apakah kamu tahu? Aku tahu kamu mencintaiku. 10 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk kita saling mengenal kan?_

_Kyu.. maukah kamu terus mejaga perasaanmu padaku hingga aku kembali nanti?_

_dan juga aku belum siap menjadi WANITA BODOH yang memilihmu menjadi seorang suami.. :D_

_See you next time cho kyuhyun.. ^^_

_._

"lee hyukjae, I Love Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuu" teriak kyuhyun

.

_The end.._

_._

_._

_._

Sip..

Cerita super gaje n pasaran.. hha..

Brasa ada yg kurang deh ma ni cerita,hhe.. tapi mohon reviewnya ya ^^


End file.
